


Run

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi is in trouble and Blair needs help but he runs away from Jim instead of running towards him. He should know his Sentinel would never let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reaching the parking lot at the loft, Blair jumped out of the car, muttering to himself as he turned back to gather his things from the car. As usual he was running late, through no fault of his own. He had been just about to leave when one of his students had come into the office. She was struggling with the concepts just discussed in class and had asked that Blair help her. It had turned into an extended discussion and she had left finally understanding the concepts. 

It was times like those, when he could see the light of understanding on a student's face, that made it so worthwhile. 

He didn't mind spending the time with her but now he was late for meeting Jim at the station. He slung his backpack onto his shoulder, gathered his things together and, arms full with books, headed towards the building after slamming the car door shut with his hip. 

He somehow made it up the stairs without dropping a single book, more than once wishing that the elevator were working for a change. When he reached the apartment he shifted forward, pressing the books between himself and the wall, praying they wouldn't tumble to the floor as he dug through his pockets for his keys. 

He opened the door, with his head down, chin pressed to the books to keep them balanced so they wouldn't fall. He shuffled in and set them on the table not once looking up. 

He paused for a moment as he put the books down on the table, letting the backpack drop to the ground. He walked back and locked the door trying to decipher his feeling of wariness. Something felt different about the apartment but he couldn't figure out what it was. 

He smiled as the realization hit. 

There were lit candles on the coffee table, which was pushed out of it's usual position. There were some pillows strewn on the floor, just visible over the back of the sofa. What he could see of the living room was set up much the same way it would look during one of his own meditative sessions. He knew he hadn't been meditating and he seriously doubted Jim had, or that he would leave the candles lit unattended for that matter. That left only one person who would have done so and who had access to the apartment. 

"Naomi!" he called out, a smile on his face. 

After glancing quickly toward the living room area, he walked forwards towards his room and opened the door, thinking that perhaps his mother had lain down for a nap. He could see her bag in there, half unpacked, but no Naomi. He knew she wouldn't have gone up to Jim's room, but ascended the stairs just in case. 

A feeling of unease crept over him when he didn't find her. It wasn't like Naomi to drop her bags off and run. If she was coming to stay over for a couple of days she would have at least called Blair or waited until either he or Jim had returned home, to greet them if nothing else. 

He looked around Jim's bedroom, not surprised to see no sign of Naomi. He hadn't really expected to, but that just emphasized the question of where she could be? Something just didn't feel right about her absence. 

His feeling of unease grew as he went back down the stairs slowly. As he descended he looked towards the sofa thinking that perhaps she was in front of the sofa and thus blocked from his view the first time he had glanced in that direction. He had reached the bottom of that stairs when a key fitting in the lock of the front door drew his attention. He knew Jim was still at work and that this could only be Naomi coming through the door. 

He strode forward, hand reaching for the knob when suddenly the door was slammed open. Blair was knocked backwards by the unexpected movement. He half stumbled, barely keeping his balance. 

"What the heck..." his words were cut off by a blow to his mid-section as he tried to regain his balance. Some instinct had warned him to turn slightly so that the blow glanced off him and didn't knock the wind out of him. He stumbled further away straightening at the same time. His arms curled protectively around his side, where the blow had glanced off of. 

Blair straightened to see two men in suits advancing upon him. He backed away again in confusion. He observed them quickly, frowning at their strange appearance. If these were burglars they were dressed rather formally for the task. He turned towards the younger man who appeared to be taking the lead in tracking Blair across the room and tried to reason with him. 

"Look man, can we talk about this? I mean is it money you want..." Blair trailed off as both men laughed. 

"Mr. Sandburg you could not possibly have enough money to suit us. You do however have access." The older of the two men said softly. 

"What do you mean? Access to what?" Blair asked. 

"The police are in possession of certain...evidence which would incriminate our client. We need it delivered to us." 

Blair looked at the two men incredulously, they couldn't possibly be serious. There was no way he would betray the officers of Major Crime in such a way. He watched as one of the men looked away for a moment and saw his opportunity. If he could just get passed them he could escape and warn Jim. He shifted his weight and turned to run past the younger man. He hadn't made it three steps before he was yanked back and slammed to the ground. He let out a grunt of pain as this time the wind was knocked out of him as he impacted with the floor. He was yanked back up from the floor and held by the nape of his neck as he struggled to regain his breath. 

"Feeling okay?" the younger man asked. The sneer on his face made the question seem less than sincere. 

Blair nodded slightly as he eyed the older man holding him warily. His attention whipped back to the younger man at a loud cracking sound. 

Before he could focus on the sound, an explosion of pain clouded his vision. He screamed and dropped to the ground as the older man released his hold on him. His legs drew up as much as they could without bending harshly at the knees and his upper body immediately curled down to try to curl around the knee that the other man had unmercifully kicked. 

"Don't ever try to run from us again," the younger man warned. The warning was all the more chilling for the pleasant tones it was delivered in. Blair turned his face away from the man, crying out in panic as a foot was slammed down onto his thigh just above the knee. 

"W-what do you want?" Blair stammered as the foot ground into his thigh. 

He was yanked up from the floor and dragged over to the couch so that he leaned against it, taking some of the weight off of his knee. 

Blair knew he made a miserable sight, hunched over as he was against the sofa. Hair disheveled and hanging half in his face, all the while trying to catch his breath. He tried to straighten so that he could face his tormenter, all that gained him was a gasp of pain for the pressure put on his knee and a chuckle from the men who had so brutally invaded his home. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Blair bit out through tightly clenched teeth. 

The younger man bent down so that he could lock eyes with Blair, confident that the other man would not try to escape in the condition he was in. 

"We already explained to you Mr. Sandburg, weren't you listening?" the older man said softly as he shifted to stand on Blair's side, disturbingly close to the still throbbing knee. 

"Yeah, steal evidence...what you still haven't explained is why I should help you". Blair said with much more bravado than he felt. 

The younger man straightened and walked away from the anthropologist. In his hand he jingled a set of keys. He then turned back to face the Guide with a chilling smile. 

"Tell me Mr. Sandburg...have you heard anything from Naomi lately?" 

Blair felt as if the world had fallen out from under him as he finally realized that it was using Naomi's key that allowed these two to enter the loft. He gasped and heedless of the pain or good sense that told him to try and stay calm he launched himself towards the other man. He knew all the while that he didn't stand a chance but the anger clouding his mind urged him on. 

The feeling of rage that these men would dare to take Naomi overwhelmed him. He despaired that all his feelings of foreboding had come true. 

Adrenaline gave him the ability to ignore the pain in his leg and he struck out at the younger man landing several blows to the younger man's midsection before his arm was caught by the elder of his tormentors. Both arms were dragged behind him and held securely leaving him no way to defend himself as the younger man, infuriated, rained blows upon him. Blair noted with the part of his mind not clouded over with rage and pain that the man seemed intent upon not hitting hard enough to break anything but just enough so that the breath was knocked out of him. Had he been allowed to do so, he would have doubled over from the pain long ago. 

It took a moment for Blair to realize that he was no longer being hit and that silenced now enveloped the apartment. 

"Okay...let's try this again" the younger man said, stepping away from the anthropologist whose own legs barely supported him. 

"Your mother is alive and well, whether or not she stays that way depends entirely up to you" 

Blair stared at him, nodding slightly when the other man paused as if waiting for some response from him. 

"You get us that evidence, Mr. Sandburg, and she will be returned to you unharmed. I promise" the younger man concluded wit a smile that was sickeningly sweet yet threatening at the same time. 

A shiver raced down his spine. If his work with Jim had taught him anything it was that you couldn't trust promises made to be you by people such as this. But what choice did he have? 

None at all. 

"And just so we are clear on this...if you tell anyone what's going on, we will kill her. If you refuse to cooperate we will kill her. If you are discovered we will kill her and if you fail and we are implicated in *any* way we will kill her. Do you understand?" 

Blair glared at the man in hatred refusing to respond. The next thing he felt was the blow to his face. The impact of the backhanded slap rocking him into the man who held him. He wasn't given time to recover before a hand grasped the hair above his ear painfully, yanking his head forward. 

"I asked you a question!" 

"Yes damnit, I understand!" Blair shouted in response. He tensed as he saw the man's other hand draw back as if to strike him, sighing in relief when he heard the soft command from the man holding him. 

"Stop! We can't let him bleed; it'll be a dead give away. Bad enough that you may have bruised his face" the soft spoken man added. 

The man let him go slowly, giving Blair enough time to sink down to the ground rather than fall. The man took a phone out from the inside pocket of his jacket and dialed some numbers. 

"Just a show of faith Mr. Sandburg" the man explained as he pressed the phone to Blair's ears. 

Blair had never heard anything as sweet as his mother's indignant voice on the other end of the line. 

"Mom," Blair practically shouted in relief. He did finally shout when Naomi gave no sign of hearing him. Seemingly intent on questioning whomever held her hostage. 

"Blair?" his name was spoken tentatively by his mother, almost in a sob of relief. Blair tensed again with the need to see her, to make sure she was okay. Had she been manhandled by those who held her like he had been? Or was she physically unharmed? Not for the first time he wished for Sentinel senses if only so that he could get some sort of clue as to what was happening on Naomi's end of the line. 

"Mom! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Blair asked, praying that his mother would be okay. 

"I'm..." 

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" Blair's heart jumped into his throat as Naomi's answer was abruptly cut off. His head snapped up as he heard a soft laugh from one of his tormentors. 

"If you've hurt her..." he began, knowing even as he made it, that his threat sounded empty given the condition he was in. 

"You'll what?" the younger man asked tauntingly, an arrogant smile twisting his lips. "I can have your mother killed with one phone call...on the other hand cooperate and she migh--will live." 

Blair heard the slip and knew what it meant. They had no intention of letting Naomi go. He would probably be killed as soon as he turned over the evidence and there was no way he could get help from Jim. 

He was on his own. 

*It's going to be okay, Blair. 

You know how to take care of yourself. You can do it, you can save Naomi and yourself* he thought to himself, breathing deeply watching the other men warily. He kept at bay the other voice in his head, the one that reminded him that his relationship with Jim was at an end. His whole life as he had known it was at an end. 

Blair gasped, shifting to press back against the back of the sofa as one of the men reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. Laughing the man pulled out a small envelope. He leaned down so that he was directly face to face with Blair, handing the envelope over with one hand, the other hand going to rest his weight on Blair's injured knee, smiling swiftly as the pressure elicited a gasp of pain from the anthropologist. 

"In there is all the information you'll need. You've got until tomorrow morning." 

"I need more time" Blair said through clenched teeth. 

"Why? Planning to double cross us?" the man asked menacingly, leaning even harder on the knee. 

"You fuck," Blair growled at the other man. 

"Your messing up your own plan. How the hell am I supposed to go into the station in this condition? I can barely walk" 

The man straightened from his crouched position at the touch on his shoulder from the older man. 

"Okay, you've got three days. No more than that" 

Blair nodded in response, breathing a sigh of relief as they turned to leave the apartment. He couldn't help the tensing of his body as the younger man turned and walked back. 

Picking up the phone, the man leaned down to whisper into Blair's ear. 

"By the way, don't ever curse at me again" he said before standing and rearing back. 

Blair tried ineffectively to block the blow, but it was too late. The only good thing was that it hastened his slide into unconsciousness where thoughts of a bleak future no longer tormented him. 

  
********

Blair woke up to a darkened apartment. 

He groaned as he tried to straighten. His mind was in a fog as he tried to sift through all the images that flittered through his brain. He looked down to see the envelope lying on the floor next to him and in a rush it all came back to him. He reached for the envelope, moving slowly as he felt his midsection protest the movement. He managed to shove the envelope into his jeans pocket before turning to the task of getting up from the floor. 

With strength he didn't know that he possessed he slowly turned towards the sofa and straightened, using it to pull himself up. Feeling quite proud that he was able to stand he shuffled slowly to the bathroom, idly wondering if he were tracking blood on Jim's clean floor but not caring enough to actually look down. 

After emptying his bladder he took a deep breath and turned towards the mirror. As suspected he had a bruise on his face. Luckily, if you could call it luck, the blow seemed to have been placed so that his hair covered most of the bruising. Blair leaned against the sink, shifting his body weight so that it didn't rest so heavily on his injured leg. 

He reached for the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up slowly, dropping it back down as he felt a panic attack begin to set in. 

*Okay Blair. Just relax. Relax!* he reminded himself as he tried to calm down. 

He had only gotten a glimpse of his torso but what he had seen was covered with bruises. He knew enough to know what those bruises could mean. He could be bleeding internally and not even know it. There was obviously something wrong since besides the pain in his sore stomach muscles; he was finding it difficult just to breathe. 

Blair looked down at his watch. Jim was most likely still at the station but he couldn't chance it. He had to leave. Jim would know instantly that something was wrong. He needed to get himself checked out by a doctor. If he died, Naomi would die and he couldn't let that happen. 

Exiting the bathroom he looked over to the living room, sighing as he saw all the things that were out of place. He moved around the living room purposefully tidying up as much as he could, his breath catching each time he made a sudden move. He could have taken the chance that Jim would just assume that Blair had been meditating, but he wanted to leave as little out of place as possible. It was his best defense. Naomi probably hadn't been long enough at the loft to leave a traceable scent. Normality would prevent Jim from using his senses and realizing that Naomi had been at the loft. 

Decision made he turned away from his reflection and walked unsteadily towards his room, hand braced around his midsection, mind racing over what he would need to bring with him since this was to be the last time he would ever set foot inside the loft. 

Stepping through the double doors to his room, he looked around sadly at the various things he had collected over the three years he had lived in the loft. 

He wished he could take it all with him as a reminder of what had been a wonderful home to him. 

But of course that was impossible. 

He needed to make as clean a break as he could with his old life and more to the point, he just wasn't physically capable of carrying everything in his room that had ever meant anything to him. 

His next thought was to how he would provide for himself after the ordeal was over. He felt the weight of his wallet in his pocket and knew that he had enough money to last a couple of days. After that he had just enough money in the bank to tide him over for a while. He would be fine as long as he could get the occasional odd job. 

Looking around his room again, Blair's gaze was trapped by the pendant displayed on the shelf above his bed. 

It was a silver pendant of a panther; Jim's spirit Guide. Jim had given it to him a while ago as a gift. He lifted the pendant and examined it closely, debating whether or not he should take it with him. 

The pendant hung from a black cord that he slipped over his head, feeling comforted by the slight weight of it against his chest as it slipped into place. 

At least he would be able to carry something of Jim with him wherever he traveled. He fingered the pendant for a moment before giving himself a mental shake. 

*Okay Blair, what's the next move?* he asked himself as he looked around the room. 

Clothing. 

He needed to bring some clothes with him but not enough to arouse Jim's suspicions should he happen to glance into the room. He grabbed a change of clothes and some underwear and walked slowly out of the room to pack to his backpack, which sat on the floor beside the dining table next to Naomi's bag which he had brought out earlier. He bent down slowly to pick up his backpack and shoved the clothing into it, ignoring the pain the movement caused. 

When that was done he stopped and turned slowly to survey the apartment. 

In some ways it seemed like only yesterday that he had moved into the loft. But in other ways... 

Everywhere he turned held a memory for him. 

The kitchen where he had fixed Jim breakfast as a peace offering after Larry the ape had trashed the apartment. 

The double doors to his *former* room which Jim had put up with little fanfare and without being asked to do so; simply because he wanted to. The couch...the scene of several heart to heart discussions, and where Incacha had breathed his last breath after passing on the duty of Shaman to Blair. 

The patio; where he had told Jim that it was about friendship, a friendship that it seemed he would now have to betray. And the dining table itself; where one day they had been having dinner, chatting about their day, when suddenly Blair had looked up, his gaze locking with Jim's.  
Those ice blue eyes had held his for just a Moment, but it was long enough for Blair to finally understand the feelings he had been having for his partner. 

He was falling in love. 

It was knowledge that he had treasured but he had kept it secret, hoping for the right time to let Jim know. 

Now it appeared time had run out. 

Picking up the bag and slinging it carefully over his shoulder he grabbed Naomi's pack and exited the loft without a backward glance. 

  
********

Blair looked around the unfamiliar emergency room. He had specifically chosen a hospital he had not been to with Jim, so as to avoid the possibility of someone recognizing him. He looked up as the doctor appeared by the bed. 

"You're pretty lucky Mr. Sandburg. You don't seem to have suffered any internal bleeding but you will be very sore for a while due to some bruising to your ribs. You do have a slight sprain in your knee and its going to impede your walking for a while," the doctor said, pulling out a prescription pad from her pocket. 

"I'm going to give you something for the pain, only take it if absolutely necessary," she added. Taking off her glasses she looked at him thoughtfully for a Moment, taking note of the bruise on his face.  
"The most important thing for you right now is rest. You have to allow yourself time to heal and for that you need a safe place...is that going to be a problem for you?" she asked softly. 

Blair had to swallow the bitter laugh that rose in his throat at the question. "I'll rest as much as I can Doctor" he said instead. 

The doctor shook her head slightly, recognizing it for the non-answer it was and moved forward to help the young man off the bed. 

She handed over the prescription with a final suggestion for bed rest. Blair left the hospital relieved at least to know that he was healthy enough to complete his mission in the coming days. 

Blair headed for his office at the University, too tired to bother with the prescription, wanting nothing more than to call Jim, make his excuses for not being at the station, and sit down and rest. 

********

The phone call to Jim was made in short order. Jim kept asking if he was okay, apparently sensing his partner's unease. It took all of Blair's powers of persuasion to convince Jim that he was okay. Persuading Jim that Blair really did need to spend the night at the University was the hardest part. Fortunately, living with an academic had accustomed Jim to the fact the sometimes his partner needed to break nights in order to get a project done on time and it was that convenient excuse which Blair used. 

Blair sighed as he hung up the phone. At least he didn't have to see Jim until tomorrow. It would at least give him a chance to think on how he wanted to proceed with obtaining the evidence. It also gave him an opportunity to rest and recuperate without raising the suspicions of the Sentinel. 

His spent the night as comfortably as he could, stretched out on the floor in a sleeping bag. The hardest part was rising the next morning and having to be wary of putting pressure on his leg so that he didn't destroy the progress a night of rest had made. After washing up, he repacked his things and headed over to Major Crimes. 

The ride up in the elevator was nerve wracking. Knowing that he would soon see Jim. He tried to regulate his breathing and calm himself. 

If he became overwrought the Sentinel was sure to become suspicious and would not stop questioning him until he determined exactly what was wrong with his Guide. 

Normally Blair appreciated that his Blessed Protector cared that much but, in this case he couldn't let Jim get the opportunity to get to him. 

Common sense told him that he really shouldn't even stop in to see Jim. He should head straight over to Evidence and get what he needed. His heart told him something else. If he was going to have to leave his Sentinel, he wanted to at least say goodbye. Even if he couldn't let Jim know that it was a goodbye. 

Blair took a deep breath as the doors opened, smiling at Henri who waited in front of the elevator. He nodded to Joel as he headed towards Jim's desk. He smiled as he watched Jim absent-mindedly clear off the chair on the side of the desk. Knowing Blair was there without having to look up. No one had ever been so attuned to him before. 

He stood in front of Jim's desk and smiled down at his partner. 

"Hey, Jim, how's it going?" he asked softly. 

His breath caught in his throat when the other man looked up at him with a ready smile. It was a beautiful smile and those eyes which to others could look like ice, to him looked so warm. Inviting. 

He took a step back as the smile turned into a frown and Jim stood up from the chair suddenly. 

"What happened?" 

Blair's mouth dropped open. Could Jim have some suspicions of what had happeed the day before. "W-what do you mean Jim?" 

"The bruise on your face" his Blessed Protector said impatiently as he gently touched the bruise. 

"Oh that. I...uh stumbled yesterday." Blair faltered, caught off guard. Why was it that he could lie to others but not to his Blessed Protector? "It was just cause I was exhausted, I'll be fine" he rushed to add as the Sentinel frowned again. 

He held his breath as Jim searched his face as if he knew that Blair lied. He could see the jaw clench before Jim sighed. Apparently willing to let him get away with it, at least for the time being. 

"Look, Blair, it's a pretty slow day and I'll probably spend all of it doing paperwork anyway. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" 

Jim said, eyes narrowing at the nervous look on Blair's face. 

Blair nodded as Jim sat back down and couldn't resist coming around to the side of the desk and placing his hand on Jim's shoulder. Needing to touch his Sentinel one last time. He smiled at Jim's look of surprise and headed back towards the elevator, surprised to feel Jim catch up to him a Moment later. 

"Blair what the hell happened to your leg?" 

"The fall, Jim. 

I think I twisted something. I'm going over to the clinic right now," 

Blair added hastily as Jim stepped forward again and into his personal space. He could feel the heat of Jim's nearness and regretted having to leave it as the elevator doors opened behind him. He stepped into the elevator, choosing his floor before looking back towards Jim 

He said a soft goodbye as the elevator doors closed. The last thing he saw was the confusion in the eyes of the Sentinel as the elevator doors closed completely. 

The last thing left to do was to take the evidence. A simple matter. He had, on occasion, come down to sign out evidence for Jim, forging the Sentinels name easily. 

The attending officer knew the deal but turned the other way knowing that Ellison was well aware of the situation. That did not change on this day. False explanations were given, Jim's signature was placed and Blair was walking out with a piece of stolen evidence and feeling as if the eyes of the world were upon him in and accusing glare. 

  
********

It took three hours for the kidnappers to contact him. They were three of the longest hours of his life. Time enough for him to grow increasingly anxious of Naomi's fate. Perhaps even time enough for Jim to have found out about the stolen evidence. 

Finally they had called and given him directions where they would meet. He had only been allowed to hear his mother's voice, to assure himself that she was okay, before he was directed to bring the stolen evidence so that they could make the exchange. 

He drove to the meeting place, already dreading the desolate location. The storm that raged about him seemed to be a perfect backdrop to the current events. The perfect place for he and his mother to be killed and no one would be the wiser. By the time they found the bodies, the kidnappers would be long gone. 

He parked the car and exited, walked to the building, the rain crashing down on him. 

He entered the building warily, breath catching as he saw a man before him smiling up at him as Naomi stood next to him. 

"Okay, put the bag on the table and then step away," one of the men said softly, indicating the table that stood midway between them and Blair. 

"Oh God, Blair," he heard Naomi whisper as she broke away and swayed towards him. 

He cried out as one of the men caught her and dealt a blow to her head. Blair froze in his tracks at the sight of the gun that swung up to point at him as he began to rush forward. 

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." The gun was waved in the direction of the table. "Put it on the table and be quick about it or she's dead." 

Blair moved forward cautiously, not wanting to startle the men into doing anything rash. 

He placed the paper bag on the table slowly and stepped back, arms extended slightly outwards so they could be clearly seen and they wouldn't think he was going for a weapon of any sort. Tendrils of wet hair trailed onto his face as he stood shivering slightly, the cold reaching him through his soaked clothing. His gaze locked with Naomi's and he cried inwardly at the pure terror he saw there, laced with an edge of pain. His gaze traveled to the blood trickling down the side of her face and he could sense her struggling to keep still in the other man's grip. 

They were locked in a stalemate of sorts. He wanted to get closer to his mother. To speak with her at least. But the gun pressed against Naomi's head prevented any movement. 

He almost wished for his Blessed Protector to come crashing through the warehouse door to make everything all right. But that was second to the wish that this was all one big, horrifying nightmare. 

"Please...can she...can we go now?" Blair asked quietly, hating the almost begging quality to his voice. 

The man holding the gun to Naomi's head gave him a smile that was not at all comforting. He pushed Naomi towards Blair laughing as she stumbled slightly, still slightly dizzy from the blow to her head. 

Blair caught her too him, shifting slightly so she wouldn't impact with his knee, and turned back to look warily at the man with the gun. 

Seeing no threatening moves towards them he turned back to Naomi and clutching her arm, moved towards the doorway intent on leaving as quickly as possible. 

Blair remained tense as the neared the open doorway. They were almost to freedom! He wouldn't rest until he was well enough away, maybe then he would be able to get to a phone and inform the police of where these men were..and that they were in possession of police material. 

"Mr. Sandburg" 

Blair halted in his tracks at the sneer in the voice. He whipped around when he heard Naomi's breath catch in her throat as she looked over her shoulder. 

He felt like he was a late night suspense movie as he turned around. The rain loud through the open doorway, the booming sound of thunder in the distance, and the bad guy with the gun leering at his victims. 

"Did you really think we were going to let you leave Mr. Sandburg?" 

"I was kind of hoping you would," Blair answered even as he and Naomi began to edge backward. The man threw back his head and laughed before raising his gun to aim it at the pair. 

"You are amusing, Mr. Sandburg, what a pity I have to kill you" he said just before firing at them. 

Blair's eyes widened and he ducked the shot, years of riding with Jim sharpening his reflexes at ducking bullets. He heard the other man curse softly, as he raised the gun again, Blair and Naomi turned and ran towards the entrance as fast as they could given their collective injuries. 

He heard the man behind them running forwards and cursing as a loud rumble of thunder startled him into making another wide shot. 

He turned again to see the man a few feet behind them face and gun eerily lit by a sudden burst of lightning. 

It was the last he saw of the man before everything turned dark. 

  
********

Blair stumbled slightly as the world around him went dark. The lightning had apparently downed the electricity and he for one had no intention of being around when it cut back on. He pushed Naomi towards the entrance and turned back to the table where he had left the evidence bag. If he took possession of it he could use it as leverage. Without it, they would stop at nothing to kill them since they knew too much. He ran back to Naomi and grabbed her arm again as they continued their escape. 

He and Naomi raced out of the building even as Blair fumbled around in his pocket for the keys to his car. 

He ran to the spot he had parked his car in, treading carefully so they wouldn't slam full force into the car in the darkness. 

He finally let go of Naomi and ran around to the drivers side, cursing his own nervous fumbling as he unlocked the door. Finally it was open and he jumped in, leaning to open the passenger door. He waited just long enough for Naomi to jump in, before driving off tires slipping against slick pavement as they sped away. 

  
********  


They drove for miles, both trembling through drenched clothing. It had taken at least 1/2 mile for Blair to feel safe enough to turn on his headlights. Now that he had a chance to think about it, he had to be extremely grateful that no one had crashed into them on the darkened streets. 

He looked over at Naomi who was hunched miserably in the passenger seat. Her hair plastered down from the rain and a dark bruise was forming around the cut on her temple, as she shivered in her seat. 

He had talked to her almost constantly making sure she kept awake, not at all sure that she hadn't suffered a concussion. He gritted his teeth as he saw her shivering increase. Decision made, he turned the car left and headed towards the nearest emergency room. 

It was only a five minute ride but it felt like forever. He kept glancing in the rearview mirror whenever headlights appeared. He knew the kidnappers would not be long in pursuing them and was wary of every vehicle that approached them. At the same time, the ride was over much too quickly as he pulled up to the emergency room. 

He knew it might be the last time he ever saw Naomi. He turned to her and drank in her features and smiled as she turned to him suddenly alert and aware. He opened the door and grabbing Naomi's pack from the backseat where had stored it, he exited the car rushing around to the passenger side to help her out of the car. He walked with her towards the emergency room, as the adrenaline of the escape faded away leaving her dizzy once again. 

He set the pack down next to her and waited with her until she was seen to, knowing that precious escape time passed but not willing to give up one second of time with his mother. 

"Blair, we have to go," Naomi said softly as they waited for the doctor. 

Blair nodded and took her hand in his. "Yes we do, but not together." 

"Blair.." 

"Listen to me, Mom. If we stay together we will be easily spotted and easier to catch. We can't risk it" 

Naomi shook her head as if to deny his words. 

"I can't let them take you, Naomi. If anything were to happen to you because of me..." 

"What about Jim? I know he would help if you asked." 

"No...I-I deceived him, there is no going back" he said straightening slowly. "I've got to make a clean break, Mom. We both need to disappear for a while. Can you do it?" 

"I've done it before," she said, nodding slowly as her free hand traveled up to trace over his features. 

He smiled down at her for just a Moment before leaning down and pulling her into a hug.  
"I love you, Mom" he whispered softly as he held her. 

"I love you too, Blair," she answered when he released her, watching as he stepped away and to the door, turning to give one last smile before disappearing through the doorway. 

Blair turned outside the doorway and leaned against the wall for a Moment breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. He had tried to keep up a brave front for his mother but the truth was he was scared shitless. 

He glanced over and saw the doctor approaching him and decided to leave as quickly as possible. The last thing he needed to do was attract attention to himself. He couldn't have people remembering seeing him in the hospital, it would connect him to Naomi and possibly put her in further danger. 

He jammed his hands into his pocket and left, exiting the building quickly. The aversion to inviting curious glances was the only thing that kept him from running to the car. The downpour had stopped, leaving behind the fog and some drizzles. 

He was somewhat drier having been indoors but he shivered even more after being in the air-conditioned emergency room in his soaked clothing. 

He entered the car slowly, gaze darting from side to side as he glanced warily around him. Starting the car he drove away from the hospital. He tried to find comfort in being well prepared. His backpack was in the backseat and in it was enough money to see him through for a while if he purchased only the essentials. Not hard when he factored in that he would have to stay much of his time on the streets anyway. This would make him harder to identify if he could blend in with the crowd, it also meant he could save on motel bills. 

He did not feel comforted. His one concern was Naomi. This had all been rather sudden for her and she had no plan and not much money. But he knew Naomi, what she lacked in funds she made up in friends. There would be any number of people who could put her up and help her disappear for a while. When he was able to stop he would try to contact her if she needed anything then he would help out. 

Blair sighed as he hit the open road. None of this was Naomi's fault and yet her life was turned topsy-turvy because of it. And what about Jim? How would it affect Jim to know what Blair had done. He would know the 'what' of it but not the 'why'. Would he even ask why? Blair hoped not. The best thing Jim would do would be to forget him. 


	2. 2

He drove away from Cascade for a few miles, before seeing the sign for a rest stop he had visited just the day before.

The lights from the fast food restaurant weren't enough to illuminate the furthest reaches of the parking lot, and it was there he had left his car.

He got out of the car, grabbing the backpack and waiting just long enough to make sure there was no one watching him, before he turned quickly and strode through the shrubbery which surrounded the rest area.

He didn't want to risk using the flashlight he had in his backpack, he just had to tread carefully until he stumbled upon what he was looking for.

It didn't take long for his foot to hit the wheel of the bike he had left hidden in the shrubbery. Righting the bike, he mounted it and pushed off heading back the way he came.

Back to Cascade.

The wind whipped through his hair as he rode through the backwoods, keeping away from the highway. He could only hope that the kidnappers had followed his trail to the rest stop.

*Let them sit there like jackasses. Cascade is what I know, it's where I know how to hide* he thought to himself. Unfortunately, Jim knew a lot of his hiding places. He'd just have to keep one step ahead and try to hit the places he knew pre-Jim.

*********

Five days.

It had been five days since Jim Ellison had seen his Guide.  
Four days since his coworkers looked at him with anything but concern.  
Three days since it had hit him that Blair's scent had begun to fade from the loft.  
Two days since Simon had assigned him to desk duty after Jim had gone ballistic on a suspect in his custody.  
And ten minutes since it really hit him that his Guide was not coming back.

Which was why he sat in the middle of the workday gripping a pencil hard enough to break, jaw clenched staring at the chair next to his desk where his Guide used to sit. He sat berating himself for not confronting his Guide over what bothered him when he had last seen him. He vowed to himself that Blair would be by his side soon. No matter what it took. No matter who he had to kill to get him.

His Guide had left for a reason and he was determined to find out why. He had been in a fog the last few days and allowed his Guide a head start. He had to find a way to look for his Guide without alerting his baby sitters. Internal Affairs was watching him like a hawk after his name was reported as having signed out for some missing evidence.

Jim turned oh so casually back to his desk. The file he had been working on all morning sat open on top of the desk. He closed it and stood, watching from the corner of his eye as the IA agent assigned to him shifted in her seat, tracking his movements. He knew she was simply there to watch, she wouldn't be too on guard considering she was in a precinct and probably overconfident because of that fact. He walked slowly towards the elevator making sure not to lose his shadow, actually wanting to keep her there so that when he went down to the evidence room his errand would seem more official.

The ride down to the evidence room was silent, Jim fingering the file in his hand somewhat nervously. He opened the file again and skimmed through just to make sure of what he was asking for. When the elevator halted, he left it swiftly and headed to the officer in charge of evidence, script already prepared in his mind.

He chitchatted for a while with the officer after requesting an inconsequential piece of evidence listed in the file in his hand. He could see from the corner of his eye the IA agent move away and her attention faltered, apparently bored by Jim's inane chitchat.

Jim tensed as he noted the officer was about to move away from him. He only needed for the IA agent to leave and then he could move. He turned up the dial on his senses trying to gather any data he could from his surroundings. It was easy to pick up the scent of his Guide even after so many days had passed. He surmised that Blair had been in this area within the last week.

Puzzling, since they had had no cases within the past week that would have prompted the anthropologist into coming down to Evidence.

Jim watched from the corner of his eye as the IA, agent after shifting from foot to foot for a moment, went into a nearby rest room. The officer had already left to retrieve the requested evidence and it gave Jim the perfect opportunity to pull the visitor logs, which sat on the desk, towards him.

Flipping back several days worth of pages, he frowned thoughtfully as he saw his signature listed as requesting evidence on a case that was not familiar to him. It was Blair's signature in the log. He could tell the difference but apparently IA couldn't. What he needed to find out was what would prompt Blair to steal evidence on a case that was completely foreign to them.

He quickly shifted the logbook away from him as he heard tapping further down the hall as if someone were coming his way. He could hear the person halt, apparently noticing Jim standing there. Jim had to resist whipping around as he heard the sharp spike in the heartbeat of the newcomer. He turned around slowly looking up, putting his best poker face on, and swearing slightly as all he saw was the back of the man's head as he rounded the corner. He could hear the rustle of clothing and listened in as he heard the touch tone dialing on a phone.

"He's here, what are we gonna do?" he heard the man blurt out.

He recognized the voice, but only slightly.

It was one of his fellow Officers, but not someone he came into contact with much.

The other gravelly voice that answered was someone he did not recognize.

"What are you talking about?" the other man asked, sounding not a little annoyed.

"Ellison. I think he's snooping around in Evidence." Jim heard the hitch in the officer's panicked breathing. "What if he finds out..."

"He won't find anything out unless you give yourself away, idiot, which by the sounds of it, you are very close to doing."

"But.."

"But nothing! Get back to work and don't call again unless you are sure Ellison is onto you." the conversation ended with a click.

Jim turned to walk down the hall when he heard the sound of the bathroom door being opened. The IA agent was about to come out; he was out of time.

Turning, he saw the Evidence officer returning with the requested evidence. Jim told the officer to give the evidence to the IA agent and then turned and bolted towards the nearest stairwell.

He bounded up the stairs listening behind him as the IA agent tried to ascertain his whereabouts. By the time she finished speaking with the Evidence officer, Jim had a healthy head start. Time passed swiftly after that. He reached his truck in the underground parking garage and sped away, watching in the rearview mirror as the IA investigator came running into the lot, staring after him before turning and reentering the building.

********

He was driving for about 5 minutes before his cell phone rang. *Took you long enough* he thought to himself as he answered the phone.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing!" Jim grimaced at the shout that came through the phone. "Hello, Simon."

"Jim, can you tell me why there is a very pissed off IA investigator standing outside my office right now?" he heard Simon growl into the phone.

"I know, I know, Simon. Look, I've gotta find Blair and I can't do that with IA on my tail." Jim held his breath as the silence stretched out.

"Jim..what are you going to do?" the tone of voice was much calmer, though a tense calm.

"I have to find Blair, whichever way I can. He's in trouble, Simon, I can feel it. I have to help him" Jim answered just as quietly.

"Jim...what if he doesn't want your help?"

"I don't know Sir...I can't think about that now...all I know is that I need to find him."

"Okay, I'll try to see what I can learn from my end." Simon paused for a moment. "Contact me when you can, I'll try to keep IA off your back"

"Thank you, Sir," Jim said as he ended the call.

He pulled over as he spotted an ATM. After taking enough money out of the ATM to last him a week , he headed back to the jeep.

In the back was a bag with some changes of clothing which were left over from a canceled camping trip.

He sat in the darkened interior of the truck and distributed the cash throughout the bag and various pockets as a precaution. once that was done, he grabbed the bag and exited the vehicle. He gave the door a firm pat after slamming it shut.  
"I can only hope you will be here when I come back," he whispered to it, smiling wryly as he shouldered the pack and walked away leaving his car behind to travel on foot.

********

Jim was tired. He had only been on the streets for a couple of days but he was already bone weary. He ate sparingly, trying to save his cash, not knowing how long it would have to last.

He couldn't take money from the bank or use his credit cards. If Simon hadn't been able to hold off IA and they were still after him, they would be able to track his movements through his bank or credit card transactions.

He was making some progress at least. He had spoken to a few people on the street who thought Blair looked at least vaguely familiar. Jim had to hope that they really had seen Blair and that Blair really hadn't fled the city. The first night he had been out on the street, he had attempted to contact Naomi but hadn't been able to reach her.

As a matter of fact, every time he tried one of the usual numbers, whoever he talked to stonewalled him. If they knew where Naomi was they weren't telling him. He had to admit that really bothered him. Naomi was not one to keep her whereabouts so secret.

Could it just be coincidence that this secrecy occurred the same time as Blair's disappearance?

Jim huddled down into his jacket as he kept walking through the street despite his weariness. He was cold but didn't dare turn down his senses, he needed to be on full alert just in case.

He shivered as another gust of wind whipped by. He frowned as he thought of how his partner must be dealing with the rather cold temperature. Was he warm and safe? Had he found a friend to take him in? Was Blair with one of Naomi's friends who had been so reluctant to talk to Jim?

Was he cold, huddled in a corner somewhere, hungry and hurt? Did he have any money? How was he surviving?

The Sentinel growled softly. So much uncertainty of the fate of his Guide, he couldn't stand it! It was his duty to protect the Guide. How could he do so if he didn't know where the Guide was?

He spotted a pay phone and rushed to it to call Simon, not wanting to be tracked via his cell phone. He hadn't checked with that Captain since the day before, perhaps Simon had some information for him.

"Banks."

Jim smiled at the gruff voice, never so happy to hear a familiar voice.  
"Sir, its me"

"Where the hell are you? Wait don't answer that, it's probably better that I don't know."

Jim waited as Simon paused, he could hear what's sounded like papers being shuffled for a moment before Simon spoke again.

"Okay, Jim, we don't know where Blair is now...but I can tell you where he was a week ago."

"Where, Simon?"

"He was at Northside Hospital, paying a visit to their emergency room"

"What? When?..." Jim asked, feeling as if the blood were freezing in his veins.

"The day before he disappeared. We sent out his picture as a precaution and a doctor recognized it. ..."

"And?" Jim prompted when Simon didn't continue.

"Someone hurt him, Jim... he had several bruises over his torso, a sprained knee, bruised ribs and he had apparently taken a blow to the head."

"Oh, God," Jim whispered horrified.

"The Doctor asked if he was resting as she had recommended." Simon responded.

"I don't know if he...wait, that's the night he stayed at the University. No wonder he was so adamant about staying. He knew I would've know something was up if he came home in that condition. So that's why he was avoiding me when he came in..." Jim trailed off.

"That's not all, Jim. We had another sighting at another emergency room. Apparently, Blair came in with his mother to the ER. One of the uniforms was in the Emergency Room at the time, watching a perp when he spotted Blair. He didn't realize anything was going on until yesterday when word really spread around the station that we were looking for him."

"Was he okay, Simon?" Jim asked almost dreading the answer.

"There is the kicker, Jim. Sandburg wasn't there for himself. He was there with Naomi, apparently she had her own bumps and bruises to take care of. We also found his car a few miles outside of Cascade and judging from the surrounding evidence, he for some reason backtracked back the way he came and returned to Cascade."

"What the heck is going on?!?" Jim practically shouted gripping the phone in frustration.

"I don't know, Jim. But whatever it is, it hurt Naomi too and may be the reason Blair ran."

"All the more reason for me to find him," Jim answered softly as he signed off.

He needed answers from Blair but more importantly, Blair needed his help. As his Blessed Protector it was his duty to see after his Guide.

Though he had never told Blair the truth, he loved his Guide and it tore at his soul that he might never get the chance to share that love with his friend. It was just one more reason why he had to find his Guide. Straightening his collar, he stepped away from the phone.

He walked down the street on his original path. Continuing to search for his Guide.  
Continuing his vigil.

********

Blair huddled next to the dumpster, hunching down into his jacket. He was cold and hungry but he just didn't have the energy to go searching for a place to eat. He needed to be some place dry, not out in the cold night air, but that would require that he actually get up to move around.

It wasn't worth the effort. Besides, he didn't want to chance it.

He had finally been able to move around without limping from the pain in his knee. Unfortunately, breathing was still a problem when it came to his bruised ribs. Add to that the illness from getting caught in the rain when rescuing Naomi and it all made for a very tired Guide.

Blair smiled slightly when he thought of Naomi. He had managed to contact her the night before the conversation only lasted for a minute since he was wary of staying in one place too long. It was enough though that he knew his mother was safe. That was one less thing to worry about. A *big* worry though was what Naomi had told him.

Jim was looking for him.

Jim had called all of Naomi's contact numbers, including a few he didn't think Jim knew about.

He should have know Jim would not just let go.

He knew with a certainty that his Sentinel was now tracking him and this worried him more than the kidnappers or the police. The police he could evade, being at least somewhat familiar with their tactics. The kidnappers he could hopefully evade by keeping out of sight.

How could he evade his Sentinel though?

The man who knew him almost as well as he knew himself. The man who could zero in on his heartbeat and use it as a beacon to track his Guide.

Blair struggled to his feet and left the alley, never noting the sound of an object dropping behind him as he stood. Stopping for rest was a no-no when one was trying to evade a Sentinel.

********

It had been another day on the street, pounding the pavement in search of his Guide. Jim could feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into Sentinel mode, a more primitive state as he stayed 'online' with his heightened senses. He knew this was dangerous and that he could easily slip into a zone at his current level of concentration.

He didn't care.

His only reprieve from the search had been a side trip to send a message to Simon telling him about the phone conversation he had overheard and his own suspicions on the matter. He had to trust that Simon was looking into it. Normally he would want to get to the bottom of a situation like that himself. But right now that took a backseat to his Guide's safety. He took out his cell phone, long past caring about being tracked and dialed Simon's number.

"Hi, Sir," he said, once Simon had responded.

"Jim! Have you found him?"

"No," Jim answered, voice cracking slightly on the response as he realized that if Simon was asking him, it was because he didn't have any new information on Blair's whereabouts on his end.

"I received the information you sent and we are looking into it." Simon said, letting him know he knew the implications of the message Jim had sent about the mole on the force.

"We are looking into it, you just worry about finding Sandburg"

"Right"  
'Find Sandburg. I can do that. I _have_ to do that' Jim mumbled to himself as he shut the phone off. Reshouldering the pack, he tried to think of where to look next. Gaining no inspiration from the surrounding area, he resorted to the familiar. Seeing a small group warming themselves around a fire in a trashcan, he approached them.

He took out the picture of Blair he had been showing around for the past few days. The tactic had not really yielded results in the past few days but he couldn't give up on it. His heart sank at each shake of the head as the picture was passed around the small group. He turned away slightly not wanting to see any more rejections.

"Yeah, I've seen him."

Jim's gaze whipped around to the man that had spoken, frightening the man with the intensity of his gaze.

"Where?" Jim bit out the query, trying to quell his rising hope in case it was a false lead. The man pointed down the alleyway. "He was down there, next to the dumpster. He didn't look too good"

Jim thanked the man and gave him enough money for a warm meal. Enough to get him out of the cold weather at least for a while. He accepted the picture back and clutched it to his chest as he looked down the alleyway in the direction his Guide had been sighted.

He didn't immediately smell his Guide's scent but it was possible that Blair had come in from the other side of the alleyway. And unlike the precinct, this was not an enclosed area. Besides the many people who had passed through here, the normal city sounds and smells permeated the area.

He reached the dumpster and sniffed the air cautiously, testing for his Guide. He gasped as finally the familiar scent tickled his nostrils. He looked down into the spot beside the dumpster, trying to gain further evidence that his Guide had indeed been there. He bent down slowly as he spotted some strands of auburn hair next to the dumpster.

He could still smell a hint of the herbal shampoo Blair used on the hair. Light from the mouth of the alley glinted off a bit of silver resting slightly under the dumpster. Reaching for it, he picked it up recognizing the panther pendant he had given to Blair from what seemed a lifetime ago.

He jumped up from his crouched position. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore.

He was close.

Only the possibility that he would miss something in his rush stopped the Sentinel from engaging in an all out run as he tracked his Guide. He walked swiftly, nose in the air not noticing the strange looks of the passersby on the street.

The scent grew stronger as he passed through the areas his Guide had most recently passed through. Finally, he stopped and stood still as if turned to stone. Transfixed by the heartbeat as familiar to him as his own.

It was a hesitation that cost him. He shook himself out of his reverie and rounded the corner at a full run. Ahead of him, at the entrance to Bennett Park, stood his Guide.

Their gazes locked for just a moment before his Guide turned and fled into the park. Jim ran forward intending to rush across the street. Suddenly the sound of screeching tires filled the air. He jumped back to avoid the car his momentum causing him to fall to the ground. He was able to roll so as not to injure himself even as he grabbed the gun from his holster and prepared to defend himself.

It was with a sickening feeling that he realized that the men in the car had no interest in him, but instead were spilling out of the car to pursue his Guide into the park.

Rising to his feet, he dodged the cars in the street as he went after the men, his pack long forgotten on the sidewalk. His instinctual drive to protect the Guide caused him to ignore the screams of the people around him as he ran gun drawn, after Blair's pursuers.

The chase went deep into the park away from where the public usually strayed. He shot at the pursuers, felling two of them with shots to their legs and ducking and rolling behind the shrubbery as the other two shot back.

He jumped up with his gun ready to aim but paused at hearing police sirens in the distance. Apparently the remaining two pursuers heard them as well as they scattered, leaving the Sentinel with the two injured men. He stepped towards them wanting to get more information from them before he realized that he had lost track of his Guide's heartbeat.

His Guide had evaded him yet again.

Turning away from the two men sprawled on the floor, he resumed the hunt.

********

Blair ran, heart pounding as he escaped through the park. He had stayed just long enough to see the Sentinel bring down two of his pursuers before he turned and ran again. He no longer knew if the Sentinel was far away or dogging his heels. He just ran without thought, his mind in turmoil. All rational thought had fled the moment his gaze had locked with his Sentinel's as he stood in the entrance to the park.

He exited the park, wincing as the adrenaline surge left his body leaving him all too aware of the throbbing in his knee. He gasped in air and cringed as the movement strained his ribcage. He glanced around furtively for some place to rest, someplace that wasn't so open.

If he was lucky he had at least a few moments of respite from the chase.

He shuffled forward determinedly, ignoring the pain in his legs as he headed for some warehouses he saw in the distance. This was the industrial park and these were the only edifices where he could hide from his Sentinel. He reached the door sighing in relief as he found it unlocked.

It was dusty, bits of sunlight entering the building through the breaks in the grim on the overhead windows. There were boxes and barrels all about, big enough for him to hide behind so that his Sentinel wouldn't see him. He picked his way through the boxes as he dug through his backpack before coming to rest behind a large stack.

He settled down onto the ground, resting his back against a barrel as he found what he had been searching for in his pack. He set the white noise generator before him, to block out the sound of his heartbeat so that it would not be a beacon to his Sentinel.

He let his head fall back against the barrel as he fully relaxed and let his breathing even out. It was the wrong move, days of little or no sleep catching up to the Guide. Though his brain told him to run from his Sentinel, his instincts knew that he was safe, and so his guard was down for the first time in days and before he knew it the Guide had slipped into a light doze.

********

It wasn't a sound that woke him.  
It wasn't a movement nearby.  
It was a touch. A taste. A Feel.

The slight pressure against his lips that left him straddled momentarily between dream and wakefulness.

The feel of his Sentinel's lips against his. Blair's eyes widened the moment it reached his consciousness that Jim was kissing him. He scrambled backwards away from his Sentinel, holding out his hand as if to ward him off.

"What? How did you..." Blair's words tumbled out as he scrambled to his feet, trying to ignore the twinges he felt.

Jim looked down for a moment at the white noise generator before turning his gaze back up to his Guide, a slight smile on his face. "Clever, a white noise generator but not nearly strong enough. I guess you are too good a Guide, Blair.

Since you taught me to piggyback my hearing on another sense, getting around the white noise generator was easy. You can't hide your scent, Blair. I would know it anywhere. It's unique to you. It is you"

Jim shook his head as he reached forward to cup his Guide's face gently. "Did you really think you could escape me, Blair?" he asked softly. "I can't just let you go, I love you"

Blair gasped at the quiet words and jumped back as if he had been struck. *No, not now! Why did he have to say this now!?* Blair thought to himself as he backed away, hand coming up to rake through his hair nervously.

"Jim, you shouldn't have gone after me. If they found us they could hurt you"

"They won't," Jim assured him.

"They will," Blair insisted. "They hurt me and they hurt my mom all to get the evidence they had me steal for them," Blair said not able to face Jim as he admitted what he had done. "They tried to kill us," Blair added, noting the clenched jaw of his Sentinel as he spoke.

"We can stop them, Blair. Together," Jim insisted, reaching for his Guide again, frowning as the younger man moved just out of his reach.

"No damnit!" Blair shouted, the anguish of the past few days getting the better of him.

"Sandburg!" the word was growled softly, but the look on Jim's face was anything but soft.

Blair's heartbeat sped up as he watched Jim's features harden in determination. He knew that look well. Jim was set on his coarse of action and nothing Blair would say or do would deter him. He began to shuffle back as the Sentinel advanced on him, one step for every step that Jim took. Instinctively he raised his arm up, palm facing Jim as if to keep the Sentinel at bay.

"Jim..." his sentence broke off as he stumbled into some boxes behind him. He shifted to the side careful to keep a safe distance between him and the Sentinel.  
"Listen to me Big Guy, you've got to let me leave. It's the best thing for...what?!?" Blair ended in exasperation at the soft laugh from Jim.

"Your using the Voice. The one to bring me out of a zone," Jim said before sobering abruptly.

"It's not going to work, Blair. I'm not in some sort of zone. This isn't some sort of primitive instinct on my part. This is me, Jim Ellison, saying that I need you and want you and I want you to stop running."

Blair shook his head in frustration. "You're not listening to me, man. If we stay together you could get hurt. I couldn't forgive myself if that happened. If I stay alone I control what it is they want. If I keep the heat on me, they will leave Naomi alone and they will leave you alone. Besides I'm in too deep man, I stole evidence and I lied to everyone. Just let me go, Jim, it's the best thing to do and you know it."

Even as he spoke Jim was shaking his head and continued to advance. Blair dug into his pack and grabbed the horn he had brought in case he ran into the Sentinel. His exhaustion caught up with him though. His movements betrayed his intent and as he raised his hand from the pack, the Sentinel ran forward and knocked the horn from his hand, grabbing at Blair with the other hand to draw the Guide flush against his body.

"Ah, ah ah. You're not going anywhere," he heard Jim whisper roughly.

Blair shivered at the whispered words even as he struggled halfheartedly in the Sentinel's grip. It was getting so hard for him to think. He was so tired. Tired of running. Tired of looking over his shoulder. Tired of hiding his love from the man who he had now discovered returned his feelings. He was just plain tired. Maybe it was time to try Jim's approach. He gave one more token struggle before he gave in, letting himself be engulfed fully in his Sentinel's embrace.

Jim watched silently from behind the stack of boxes. He could see Blair ahead of him sitting nervously on one of the crates, his good leg kicking against the side of the box as he fought to keep still despite his nervousness. He smiled as he watched Blair finger the pendant that now lay against his chest. He had given it back to Blair, fastening it for him as Blair related everything he'd gone through over the past two weeks. Even now his fists clenched as he thought of what his Guide had suffered.

His pride in Blair swelled in his chest. It took tremendous courage and trust for his Guide to be in this room waiting for the kidnappers.

Blair could have evaded him in time, knowing a myriad of ways of how to stop a Sentinel long enough for him to escape.

He could have bided his time until he regained his strength and then kept running, secure in the knowledge that as long as he stayed missing they would chase him and thus leave Naomi alone.

Instead he had chosen to trust in his Sentinel.

Jim's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up to the side of the warehouse. He nodded to himself. It hadn't taken long for them to get to the other side of the park and guess that Blair might be taking refuge in one of the buildings.

He listened closely, tensing as the door to the warehouse opened and the two men who had pursued Blair in the park appeared. Just behind them came two more men, one of whom he recognized from the precinct. The traitor to the department identified, he turned his attention to the other man.

It was apparent that this was the man in charge by the way that they turned to him as if awaiting instruction. The man stepped forward, wearing a smile that was anything but pleasant as he addressed Blair.

"Finally, we meet, Mr. Sandburg. I must say you have turned what could have been a simple event into a time consuming ordeal," he said.

"I can't say I'm sorry," Blair replied almost flippantly to the man, the tone at odds with the anger on his face.

Jim stared from behind the boxes, keeping careful watch in case they rushed Blair. He took out his cell phone and dialed Simon's number. He whispered softly, explaining the situation. He disconnected and watched as his Guide stalled for time.

He checked his watch. He had to hope that Simon appeared within the next ten minutes. Sooner or later the kidnappers would get tired of baiting Blair and move in for the evidence they had been seeking.

Jim tensed as the apparent leader took a step towards Blair.

"Enough of this shit. You know what we want just give it to us and we'll let you go," the man snarled.

"Yeah, like the last time," Blair scoffed.

The man smiled and nodded slightly. "Your very astute, Mr. Sandburg. You know how this goes, you know we can't possibly let you leave here alive."

Jim, who had prepared to spring forward, stopped at the muffled oath he heard from the rogue police officer.

"You didn't say anything about killing anyone," the officer said turning to the other man.

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. As long as they continued to argue amongst themselves, it could buy them more time until the cavalry arrived.

It was not to be, however.

"I'm not going to argue with you," the man said, dismissing the officer. Turning to the other two, he pointed to Blair. "Get the evidence from him."

Blair scrambled back off the crate, kicking it into one of the pursuer's legs in the process. It caused the man to stumble into his partner. Blair used the distraction to run in Jim's direction, trusting the Sentinel to cover for him.

Jim stood and bared his gun in one swift motion as his Guide neared. The pursuers froze in their tracks at the appearance of the new player. The leader looked at Jim appraisingly for a moment, finger on the trigger of his own gun which he'd drawn when Blair had run.

He smiled over at Blair shaking his head. "I see you brought a guest, Mr. Sandburg, *and* he's armed. Hmmm, wait a minute something is not quite right..." A pensive look came over his face before he barked a short laugh. "I know, we've got four guns and he has one. Not very good odds eh, Mr. Sandburg?"

********

Blair said nothing as he moved to stand by Jim's side. His fist clenched at his side as he waited tensely for someone to make the first move. He took a deep breath and smiled up at his Sentinel before turning to face their pursuers again. If he was going to die, he would die fighting with his Sentinel at his side, as it was meant to be.

********

Later Blair wouldn't remember what started it or who moved first, but suddenly he and Jim were in a life and death struggle.

They crashed through boxes in the warehouse, trying to evade their pursuers even as Jim fired back at them. Being outnumbered meant he couldn't face them head on but instead had to rely on sneaking up on them. As they had done it a million times before, Sentinel and Guide worked as one when in battle.

They separated, causing their pursuers to split up to find them. They had the chance to explore various areas of the warehouse in the time before Blair's pursuers showed up. This worked to their advantage. The two henchmen who followed him started in surprise as they came face to face with Jim.

The surprise stayed on their face as he fired at them, so confident were they that they could outgun this man. The two men dropped and stillness enveloped the warehouse once again, only to be interrupted by the wailing of sirens.

Only the need for caution stopped Blair from shouting for joy. Simon was arriving! They could get out unscathed.

Relatively unscathed. He knew he would be separated from his Sentinel when they learned he'd stolen the evidence. That hurt more than anything. Even if he didn't do jail time, there was no way in hell he would be allowed to continue working with Jim.

********

Jim's nose twitched as he tried to filter through the scent of blood in the air. He cautiously stepped from around a stack of boxes. He approached the remaining two men silently. Blair stayed a step behind, unable to move as stealthily with his injured leg.

Jim raised the gun, hoping that they had not counted the number of bullets fired. Putting on his best poker face he raised his empty gun and pointed it at the two men.

"You are surrounded! Put the guns down!," he called to them.

He ducked down as the rogue officer's gun swung in his direction. He looked up to see the warehouse exploding around him as the doors clanged open and police swarmed in.

He sprinted forward, knocking into Blair and dragging him down to the ground out of the line of fire. He clamped down on his hearing so as not to get overwhelmed by the rapid tattoo of shots fired.

He looked down as the small paper bag containing the evidence was knocked loose from Blair's pocket. Not stopping to think he grabbed it and crawled forward, pulling out of Blair's hold on his arm. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the bag as he crawled along the ground.

He turned up his hearing to protect himself since his gaze was now turned away from the police who had been firing. He looked momentarily towards the door just as Simon pulled the trigger. Turning back he saw the rogue officer fall.

The other man turned and sprinted away and Jim heard Simon and the others give chase as they shouted for the man to stop. A shot rang out just as Jim reached the downed officer and then an eerie calm permeated the warehouse.

********

Blair waited impatiently on the hospital bed as the temporary brace was fitted to his leg. His sprained knee had, of course, gotten worse due to all the stress placed on it while he was on the run. He was directed to rest as much as possible. At least this time that was a possibility.

Jim had been treated for some minor scratches and bruises. Blair watched worriedly through the open doorway as Jim spoke first with Simon and then shortly afterward, another person Blair had never seen before.

Blair thanked the doctor for his help as he assisted him from the bed. The man smiled bemusedly as Blair limped out of the room after having just agreed to rest the leg.

Blair approached them, glancing up at Jim as the man shifted slightly in front of him as if to shield him from the unknown woman.

"Blair, this is Inspector Lee. She's from Internal Affairs."

Blair smiled tentatively in greeting even as his heart stuck in his throat.

She smiled warmly at him surprising Blair in the process. "That was a very brave thing you did, Mr. Sandburg," she said.

"W-what?" Blair answered, glancing first at Jim then at Simon for some clue as to what she was referring to.

"Going undercover to bait Officer Ladron and catching him with Steele, his employer. We knew for some time there was a mole in the department. We just didn't know who." She frowned slightly as she turned towards the captain. "I only wish we had been notified of this investigation before that and we will have to discuss investigation policies..." she said pointedly to Simon "..but in any case thank you for helping us out."

Blair shook his head and moved forward. He couldn't allow this fabrication to continue. He couldn't allow Jim to lie for him. Jim was a firm believer in personal responsibility. Shouldn't Blair own up to the part he had played in this?  
"No, thats..."

"Chief..."

"Blair..."

Blair stopped as Jim and Simon cut him off. He saw them exchange glances before Jim stepped in front of him and faced him, shielding him from the investigators view.

"Mr. Sandburg is a little rattled from all the excitement. Detective Ellison will take him home while we go back to the office to discuss the investigation procedures," Simon said as he hurried the woman away.

Epilogue

"Jim, what did you do?" Blair asked quietly some time later.

"Nothing." Jim responded tersely.

Blair sat resting his leg while he watched Jim putter around the kitchen, after having just gotten off the phone with Naomi. They were back at the loft after Jim had practically dragged him away from the hospital and away from the Investigator.

"Something happened, Jim. What was that woman thanking me for?" he asked, tone sharpening in exasperation. He jumped slightly as Jim's hand slapped down on the counter loudly.

"I couldn't let them take you away from me," he said softly so that Blair had to strain to hear, the soft words in contrast to the fierce expression on his face. He looked away for a moment before his gaze returned to Blair's and Blair's breath quickened at the love he saw in those eyes. Eyes which right now held equal parts sadness and love.

Jim walked towards him coming to a halt on the side of the sofa, one hand coming up to card through Blair's hair before falling away.

"She was thanking you for your brave work in trapping Officer Ladron in his plot to steal evidence and in exposing that he was in cahoots with a known criminal. The two I dropped in the park were paid to follow you and knew nothing about the plot. That left those we confronted in the warehouse and Officer Ladron. The stolen evidence found in his pocket is the same evidence we had set up for him to steal as bait."

"Oh God no..." Blair whispered in agony. "You planted the evidence on him..." Blair whispered looking away. His heart was heavy with shame that his Sentinel had needed to lie for him. That he had needed to go against his own standards as an officer.

Hands grasped his face and drew his gaze back up to lock with Jim's.

"Blair, it doesn't matter! The man was a criminal and he should pay for what he did. He targeted you in the first place. You would never have been in that situation if not for him. Anyway he's gone now, who will know?"

"*I'll* know," Blair said softly. *And so will you* the thought carried its own pain with it.

Blair let himself be drawn into the comforting embrace of his Sentinel, drawing strength from those strong arms around him and from the whispered words.

"It will be between us, Blair. Please know that it doesn't matter. You're my Guide and I love you and that means that you're more important than anyone or anything, including whatever my own ideals are." Blair sighed as he felt the soft kiss against his brow. "I'm not willing to be separated from you for the sake of an ideal."

Blair nodded and shifted up to press a kiss to his Sentinel's lips. He would accept this for Jim's sake. If Jim loved him enough to lie for him then Blair could love him enough to live with the consequences.

\-- The End --


End file.
